Change Is Your Friend
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [Teen Titans] Beast Boy's adventures in finding out if Raven wears Pajamas...


Change Is Your Friend

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Beast Boy sprawled unceremoniously over the living room couch as he stared at the blank black screen of the television. His normal spandex hero clothing replaced by dark purple shorts and a matching tank top. Black stripes ran across the shorts in an orderly fashion while small shady lines ran about his shirt in a chaotic and disorderly manner. Somehow his PJs fit his personality. Sort of.

He lifted his head slightly to see Cyborg in the kitchen preparing what he assumed would be another 'meat-infested' meal. He frowned in disapproval.

"Good Morning friend Beast Boy!" Cheered a hyperactive Starfire as she floated a ways above his head. The changeling jumped in surprise, inevitably falling off the couch, and Cyborg ignored all of it in favor of not letting the bacon burn.

" 'Morning Star." He replied as he picked himself off the floor and blinked a few times for good measure. Star was decked out in what he'd call 'a hell of a lot of pink'. She had light pink shorts that were much shorter than his own on along with a matching T-shirt. Which were all decorated with hearts. That were _pink_.

It was just so…so… _pink_!

Beast Boy absentmindedly wondered if the sale's ladies at mall had taken advantage of their poor Starfire by selling her clothes that no one else would buy. Everyone knows those ladies are pure and untainted eviiiiiiiiil.

With a capital E!

Okay… In truth only he _knew_. However, one day he'd make his fellow Titans see the truth and then they could take 'em down!

Starfire knew that look. His thinking was of the ladies of sale he had mentioned before. Multiple times. She quickly backed away and flipped on the television hoping to distract him before he broke out into a speech. Or even worse: a song.

With a swish of the electronic doors Robin walked in. Unlike the others he was not wearing his nightwear. He hardly ever did but he _had_ worn it before. He had shorts and a T-shirt that were colored the same as his normal attire.

It was slightly ironic that everyone wore shorts the Titan thought to himself. Save for Cyborg who didn't even wear clothing… Er… Yeah. That was a disturbing thought.

Oh, and Raven! He may have not been the most observant person on the planet but he was certain he had never seen Raven in PJs… Or anything besides the suit and cloak for that matter.

Did Raven even _wear _pajamas?

Beast Boy mused these thoughts as Cyborg marched in carrying a buffet worth of animal byproducts. The shape shifter shuddered and slunk off to prepare _his_ meal.

It was in the middle of breakfast that Raven seemingly floated in. Normally she was an early bird, so to speak, and was up earlier than anyone else. This is what provoked the manic Titan to even ask.

"Hey Raven! Early bird sleep in late today?" He asked, his mind still giggling over calling her an early bird. She stared at him a moment before moving into the kitchen. She, of course, in uniform. Although she seemed not to give him any attention, she _did _acknowledge him. It was a start.

Beast Boy stared at her over his plate as she went about a ritualistic making of tea. Her cape swayed gracefully around her shoulders with each movement. Her hood hiding her naturally dark tresses.

A small light bulb went off in his head. If she _did _actually own some other clothing she would be forced to wear it around the house if her normal clothes disappeared, would she not? He grinned and slunk away from the table unnoticed.

……

Outside of Raven's room the changeling paused. Every other time he'd been here struck disastrous results. However, he was on a mission. He was not to be stopped.

Grinning manically he shifted into small dragonfly. He flittered under the crack in the door easily, though it was a tight squeeze. He sighed as he morphed to normal on the other side. If Raven ever found out that's how he got in she'd probably get a bigger door.

Or fix this one…

Whatever.

He was getting sidetracked. He shifted into a panther so he'd have a better view in the murkiness of the room. There was her bed, her mirror (which he gave a wide berth), and what looked to be… A dresser? Viola! He padded over to the shadowy piece of furniture before regaining his natural form. He carefully slid open the first dark blue drawer…

And immediately slammed it shut in panic. Eye's wide he scanned the room to see if she had heard him and come running. Or flying. _Whatever_.

That certainly was _not _the right drawer. But why was he not surprised she had dark lavender undergarments? He just never imagined the shape of…

Stop! He was being a perv'! He shook his head and cautiously slid the next drawer open.

Suits. Lots of them. Had he not known better he'd of thought they were for swimming not taking in the fact that they were all long sleeved. The sides of the drawer had lots of belts as well. Strange, but not surprising.

He leaned down and slid the next one open. Cloooooooaks…Capes. Whatever. She had a _lot _of them. For a second he wondered if he could convince everyone to dress up as _Raven _as they had Robin. Naaah. They _knew_ Raven would take it far more seriously than the Boy Wonder had.

He sighed. No more drawers. No PJs here…

But, he could still take these! He, idiotically (Not to mention suicidally), swiped all of Raven's clothing—save for the top drawer—and scurried off to hide his loot.

……

Raven groaned as she entered her room that night. Shortly after breakfast the alarm went off signaling trouble in the city. They had beaten some random new criminals, however, it had taken a good long bout of chasing. During which she was hit with a _bus_! It had shredded her sleeves to tatters and her cape was beyond repair.

Never fear. She had extras. Just as she was about to make her way to her dresser she realized something. A strange aura had been here. It was old though, and like a scent trail, had faded quite a bit. However, it was minutely tangible to her senses though she couldn't tell who it had been.

Anger boiled up beneath her pale skin. If it was Starfire, she could forgive her. Robin was less likely of that treatment but still eligible. However, Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't. Those two had intruded far too many times without any good reason and they couldn't possibly have one now.

She shrugged it off. She would ignore it for now. Nothing _seemed _to be out of place…

That was what she had thought until she had slid open her dresser…

And found it chillingly empty. He cape drawer was empty, as well. Only the top drawer was left unscathed.

This cut out the possibility of Starfire. She wouldn't shy away from a drawer like that if she was the perpetrator. Robin wasn't that immature…

She growled. _Now _she was angry.

She stormed from her room before physically stopping in the hall way and continuing in a calm matter. Unfortunately everyone had eaten a quick meal and gone to bed. And she never wanted to be a burden to the innocent…

Dammit.

……

Beast Boy slept uneasily that night. His eyes had slid to the door more than once as he intently listened to the sounds outside. He had heard some rough footsteps quite a ways down the hall and he could guess who it was. Nonetheless, his eyes eventually slid shut for the night.

In the morning, however, he excitedly bounced to the theme song of a cartoon while awaiting Raven's appearance. Did she wear shorts and a tank top? Sweats and a T-shirt? Just a T-shirt? Did she even _own _a T-shirt?

Then a thought occurred to him… What if she slept… naked?

He would be one very screwed green Titan. Unfortunately that statement couldn't be taken literally.

He mentally kicked himself. He was being a perv' again!

The doors swished open and seeing as everyone else was already present, it could only be one person. He made a point not to look right away seeing as that would give him away. But, this plan was shattered when Cyborg dropped the frying pan in shock as he stared at a place somewhere behind him. He whipped around, as had everyone else at Cyborg's gaze.

Raven stood there in a long, and very shiny, deep blue nightgown. The side was decorated with a flock of Ravens flying into some unknown distance. Dark withering trees decorated the trim. The staring was because it was quite… snug on Raven's form. It accented everything she had perfectly. If not for the look of stretchy soft fabric it would have seemed Raven was attending a dance of some sort.

However, Raven was not so pleased. She growled lightly and pointed to Beast Boy. "Give me my clothes back or I will blow up every ounce of Tofu in a thousand-mile radius. Not to mention your video game system will go mysteriously missing." She threatened.

Cyborg went pale. "Ya better do what she says man. Or _I _will physically hurt you."

"Oh my! Friend Raven, you look absolutely fabulous!" Starfire announced. Robin nodded in agreement if not sympathy for her new exposure.

"Yeah… Okay." Beast Boy nodded dejectedly. As they made their way down the hall he turned to the nightgown clad Raven. "How'd you know it was me anyway?" A perplexed expression adorned his face. She turned to him and summoned a small plastic bag from who-knows-where.

"It's summer and you're beginning to shed again." She monotoned pointing to the bag that was filled with tendrils of dark green fur.

Oh, right. Panther. Oops.

She didn't _seem _that angry noted the shifter as he led her to the storage closet on the bottom floor. It was practically empty in there so he had placed her clothes in a basket and covered them with a sheet to keep them from getting dust all over them.

"Sooo… Why don't you ever wear that to breakfast? I mean, it must be annoying getting up and dressing while hungry, right?" He questioned mentally berating himself for asking such a stupid question.

"I didn't think it would be appropriate." Was her curt answer as they entered the elevator. He was surprised she had answered at all. A light magenta layered her pallor cheeks giving away her embarrassment. "Beast Boy." She monotoned again. He stiffened. "Why did you steal my clothes?"

He stepped out of the elevator with her and shrugged, raising a hand behind his head. "I wanted to know if you even owned any PJs, ya know… You never wore them sooo… I was curious…"

She raised a fine eyebrow as the stepped up to the closet. "You could have asked." She said before walking in to retrieve the clothing.

He blinked. "Oh."

……

However, he was jovially happy when he sluggishly walked into the living room to see Raven, sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea.

In her nightgown…

Change was gooooooooooood.

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Despite my claims of grandeur and luxury, I am no more than a humble Otaku with empathic powers, blackberry tea, and a cactus named Kurage Saboten. I own nothing else.

(And I'm not lyin' 'bout the empathy stuff either. I'm empathic and I'm proud!)

…Yeah… This story was… Random. After watching three weeks worth of Cartoon Network's Teen Titans, reading a bunch of fan fiction and transcripts, and looking at screen caps and fan art, I felt worthy enough to write my own. Cool, huh? This fan base seems bigger than that of Meitantei Conan, which is nice seeing as that means more readers.

This was the only idea I could hook onto so I did and here you go. Since I'm new to this show's section; could anyone point out a good story to read. Humor is preferred. If you do and I like the story you pick out I'll give you a cyber chainsaaaaaaaaaw! You know you want it! -Evil Grin-

Reposted with lil' separator thingies. Sorry 'bout the confusion.


End file.
